La oportunidad perdida
by Nympha Malfoy
Summary: Desearía poder tener aquella misma oportunidad que tuvo aquel día de invierno...Con cada una de sus caricias, con cada una de sus miradas, con cada uno de sus besos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo mi imaginación. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Capítulo Uno<em>**

Desearía poder tener aquella misma oportunidad que tuvo aquella noche de invierno cuando _él _le pidió que lo eligiera por sobre el pobretón de Weasel pero ahora esa oportunidad sólo era un recuerdo que era de ellos y ella lo guardaba con un gran _amor. _Sí, entre ellos dos había habido ese sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado a pesar de que en cuarto año había estado con Viktor Krum. A pesar de que ahora estaba con Ronald Weasley. Draco era el único que lograba que ella tuviera la sensación de aquel fuego abrasador que sentía con cada una de sus caricias, con cada uno de sus besos, con cada una de sus miradas. Su cuerpo se estremeció con el simple recuerdo de él.

**FLASH BACK**

Cansada por las constantes y desvergonzadas miradas mal disimuladas del Slytherin Hermione se planteó la idea en la cabeza que esa misma tarde se le enfrentaría. Y cuando a la castaña se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había nadie que se la sacara, ni aunque se le apareciera el mismísimo Voldemort. Luego de que la clase de pociones acabará Hermione guardo los pedazos de pergamino rápidamente en su mochila y salió en busca de Malfoy . Al buscar con la mirada hacia los pasillos de Hogwarts no se le dificultó hallar aquella rubia cabellera ya que el Slytherin sobresalía fácilmente por sobre el alumnado. Suspiró un par de veces y salió a su encuentro. Se esperaba que estuviera junto a Sabini y sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle así que suspiró un par de veces más y lo llamó.

-Malfoy-

El grupito con el que se encontraba Malfoy se giró rápidamente hacia la persona que llamaba al príncipe de Slytherin. Malfoy fue el que habló.

-Qué quieres sangresucia?- Fue su saludo

Hermione no hizo caso a su insulto y prefirió terminar rápido su objetivo.

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Al fin te has dado cuenta que soy el que roba tus sueños y te has decidido a contármelo? - Dijo con una risa burlona asomándose a su boca.

-Ya quisieras- se defendió Hermione. Aunque aquellas palabras hicieron que sus mejillas se encendieran de un rojo intenso. –Te espero en la biblioteca a las 4:00 de la tarde- añadió, dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo sin darle tiempo a Malfoy de responder.

En el transcurso de la tarde Draco se encontraba en su sala común pensando en el coraje que había tenido la sangre sucia inmunda para primero hablarle en público y segundo ordenarle semejante cosa. Estaba chiflada si pensaba que el gran Draco Malfoy iba a ceder ante su petición. Pero esa era una de las causas por la que le _gustaba. _¡Joder! ¿Estaba acaso admitiendo que le atraía una impura? ¡Ja! Si su padre supiera lo que estaba pensando, por suerte sus pensamientos estaban seguros. Miraba el reloj de bolsillo a cada instante pero al percatarse de que Zabini había estado observándolo de reojo dejó de hacerlo. Irritado se puso a pensar en lo que sentía, ¿acaso estaba emocionado? Ni siquiera sabía lo que era estarlo, eso era nuevo para él que nunca en su puta vida había experimentado dicha sensación.

¿Qué coño le estaba pasando? Dio su última mirada al reloj con disimulo y ya faltaban cinco minutos para la hora estipulada. Se levantó sobresaltado y sorprendido por su misma acción. Mintió:

-Iré al gran comedor- mirando a Crabbe y Goyle y por último a Zabinni no sin antes dedicarle una mirada amenazadora que a cualquiera hubiera dejado helado pero no a él. Salió de la sala común para encontrarse en el pasillo que siguió recto hasta que llegó a un cruce que daba a la biblioteca. Llegó hasta la puerta y miró por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta de que _ella _se encontraba de espaldas en una de las primeras mesas. Se puso pálido. ¡Pero qué diablos! ¿Tenía miedo? Hasta la pregunta parecía ridícula. Tenerle miedo a una persona inferior a él, sí, definitivamente era una total ridiculez y, sin embargo, ¿Por qué estaba temblando? Con cara de hastío trató de tranquilizarse.

Hasta que tuvo una apariencia relativamente normal-relativamente Malfoy- abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con tanta fuerza que en el acto se cerró tras él.

Hermione con el ruido de la puerta giró su cabeza y vio a Draco Malfoy. Una ola de inseguridad y desconfianza la invadió pero se mantuvo serena.

-Malfoy- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Sí ya sé quién soy- le dijo con algo de cinismo impregnado en su voz

-Pensé que no ibas a aparecer- puntualizó la castaña

-Sí, pues bien hoy andas con suerte come libros.

- Prefiero no andarla a verte la cara- respondió al instante.

-Te recuerdo que yo no fui el que nos citó aquí- dijo triunfante.

-No creas que me agradó hacerlo- chilló Hermione.

-Pues tampoco creas que a mí me agrada respirar tu mismo aire- contraatacó

Silencio total. Draco hizo una mueca de satisfacción al saberse ganador de la pelea hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

-¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que te hice venir aquí?

-Si eso hará que me vaya de aquí más rápido no me queda otra opción- respondió malfoy

Hermione tragó saliva y tomó aire para hablar.

-Emm….pu..pues….- fue lo único que pudo gesticular, los nervios la habían traicionado.

-Vaya, y dicen que eres la alumna perfecta, ya veo que estudiar y tragarte los libros con la mirada te ha dejado tan bruta como Crabbe y Goyle….y aún así ellos te ganan- se rió con una sonora carcajada que hizo que Hermione se enfureciera y tomara el valor necesario para decir lo que iba a decir.

-Mira Malfoy, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces. Lo único que te quiero preguntar es que bueno…es que me he dado cuenta que me miras….y eso me incomoda, sólo quisiera saber ¿por qué lo haces?-

Draco abrió los ojos como plato, sin saber qué hacer y como una reacción se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta una de las estanterías repleta de libros. Hermione desconcertada ante su repuesta lo imitó. Draco paró en seco al igual que Hermione.

-Granger, Granger- dijo- Sé que soy el más guapo y deseado del colegio pero deberías saber que nunca me fijaría en una sangresucia- dijo dejando odio en cada palabra.

-Y tú deberías saber que nunca me fijaría en un tipo soberbio, elitista y egocéntrico como tú- preferiría mil veces al cabeza hueca de Goyle-

-Ambo sabemos-dijo Malfoy -que eso es mentira- acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione que retrocedió un poco hasta toparse con el costado de la estantería.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó al darse cuenta de que la tomaba por los hombros posesivamente a pesar de que ese contacto de sus hombros con las manos del Slytherin hicieron que las piernas le temblaran y sintiera esa sensación de la que hablan las personas enamoradas, esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

Malfoy la soltó como si se hubieran repelido pero no apartó su vista de los ojos de Granger.

-¿quieres saber por qué te miró? Te miro porque me das asco, porque cada vez que te miro pienso en que las personas como tú no deberían existir en el mundo mágico y que deberían ser exterminadas como las ratas que son…y créemelo, yo mismo acabaré con los de su clase- Y sin más, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Draco siempre había disfrutado humillar a la sangre sucia pero esta vez hacerlo lo hizo sentir como la persona más miserable del mundo, sin contar que era una total mentira.

Escuchar esas palabras de parte de Malfoy ya era una costumbre para Hermione pero esa vez la habían destrozado, quizás muy en el fondo de su corazón existía esa esperanza de que por alguna extraña razón Malfoy se hubiera fijado en ella pero las palabras crueles habían matado de golpe esa opción y sin pensar más se puso a llorar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>En un primer momento pensaba hacer mi primera historia como un oneshoot pero no me di cuenta a qué hora la historia se me enredó y esto fue lo que salió como un primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y me digan qué les gustó y si no les gustó también espero que me lo digan en un review.<p>

Y ahora pasando a la historia ven que es un Dramione porque resulta que me encantan las historias entre estos dos...no puedo contarles mucho porque esto a penas empieza.

** Nympha**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de la autora: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo me pertece mi imaginación que a veces se me escapa. XDD

Capítulo Dos

Draco entró como una exhalación a su habitación y sin pensarlo más golpeó el baúl que se encontraba en el piso, se lastimó sí, pero no se comparaba a la sensación de vacío que lo acogía.

Antes encontraba una satisfacción enorme en insultar a Granger pero hacía tiempo que ya no lo divertía. Pensándolo bien años. Más concretamente desde tercer año aquella vez que le dejó ir un guantazo directo al rostro. Desde ese día empezó a sentir algo así como el respeto que después se fue convirtiendo en otra cosa: Su fin.

Al llegar la hora de la cena todo el colegio se reuniría en el gran comedor porque el director Albus Dumbledore tenía un anuncio importante que hacer.

-Buenas noches apreciados alumno-dijo- Esta noche es especial, me he reunido con los jefes de cada casa y hemos llegado a una importante y divertida conclusión. Este colegio necesita hacerse más fuerte que nunca así que hemos preparado una serie de pruebas que los alumnos que participarán tiene que superar. Mañana les daré los detalles de todo. Ahora a comer!-

Los alumnos de todas las casas armaron un revuelo descomunal. Harry, Ron y Hermione empezaron a hablar

-Espero que sea algo divertido-habló el pelirrojo.

-yo espero no participar, no quiero ninguna otra sorpresa como en el torneo de los tres magos- los tres rieron pero Hermione fingió su risa estaba más que segura que alguien la veía. Se giró para buscar a quien la estuviera observando y se encontró con ese par de ojos grises que la helaron enseguida. Pasaron unos segundos, que a ella le parecieron una eternidad, hasta que Malfoy desvió su mirada y se levantó de su mesa dirigiéndose a la salida.

Esa fue la primera noche que Hermione soñó con esa mirada perturbadora del Slytherin.

Su sueño había sido desconcertante. Veía una figura encapuchada que se le acercaba cada vez más, al llegar donde se encontraba la tomó con suma delicadeza que se sorprendió. Veía a la figura acercarse a sus labios hasta que los rozó y tomó posesión de su boca delicadamente. El aire le faltaba pero no le importaba morirse allí mismo con tal de seguir disfrutando de esos labios. Al final la figura encapuchada se separó de ella y se iba alejando hasta que Hermione lo siguió con la intención de detenerlo y descubrir su identidad. Sus manos subieron hasta su capucha y la bajó para descubrir su rostro. Sentía que perdía la conciencia e incluso la vida. El rostro de Malfoy estaba sonriendo.

Se despertó por que escuchaba una voz lejana que decía su nombre.

-Hermione- gritó una vez más Lavender.

-agfdhsajs- fue el intento de respuesta de Hermione

-¿ahhh?-lavender preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Hermione

-Ya es tarde para el desayuno-dijo-Apresúrate que el director explicará la prueba-

Hermione estuvo lista en 5 minutos. Ella y Lavender corrieron por los pasillos que llevaban al gran comedor y entraron justo a tiempo.

-Buenos días queridos alumnos-dijo Dumbledore.- Esta mañana les explicaré las pruebas que tenemos preparados para ustedes. Estas pruebas se llevarán a cabo en parejas y sólo podrán participar los alumnos de sexto y sétimo año.-

-Pido a Harry-se apresuró a decir Ron. Hermione frunció el ceño y se quedó con la boca abierta porque el director la interrumpió.

-No serán parejas de la misma casa, serán de casas distintas: Gryffindor será pareja de Slytherin y Hufflepuff de Ravenclaw.- La revuelta descomunal que se había armado la noche anterior quedó relegada en el olvido comparada con esta por lo que había dicho el deschavetado director. Los alumnos gritaban improperios contra todo el personal académico.

-¡Silencio!- Gritó el director. –Los jefes de casa esta misma tarde les dirán a los alumnos participantes el nombre de la persona con quien les tocará convivir dos meses que será el tiempo de duración de esta prueba. Esta prueba consiste en una serie de desafíos teóricos y prácticos que les servirán a los alumnos participantes en sus exámenes finales y en su vida, si una pareja gana un desafío sumarán cincuenta puntos a su cuenta, al final la pareja que tenga más puntos ganará la prueba y exonerarán los exámenes, además se les dará un regalo sorpresa. La prueba comenzará en dos semanas-Ahora todos a sus clases.-Les apremió.

Al salir de comedor el trío de oro no podía creer que los emparejaran con alumnos de Slytherin pero el que despotricaba más era Ron-

-Ya supéralo Ron-Dijo Hermione

-¿Qué lo supere? ¿Qué lo supere? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila si sabes que estaremos dos meses con algún alumno de Slytherin?- Chilló Ron.

-No estoy tranquila pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer –respondió tranquila.

Al finalizar la clase de transformación la profesora McGonagall jefe de casa de Gryffindor estuvo con el pergamino que contenía las parejas de la prueba. Los iba llamando uno por uno para acentuar más el nerviosismo de todos. A Harry le había tocado con Blaise Zabinni y a Ron con Pansy Parkinson.

-Hermione Granger- llamó la profesora. Se levantó y se dirigió a su oficina. Se sentó en la silla y esperó.

-Su pareja para las pruebas es Draco Malfoy-

Hermione palideció en el acto se levanto sin nada más que decir que un escueto Gracias y salió de su oficina.

-¿Con quién te ha tocado?- preguntó Harry

-Ma…Ma…Malfoy-Dijo secamente.

-¡¿Malfoy?¡- dijeron ambos-seguramente podemos hacer algo para que cambies de pareja, podemos ir a hablar con Dumbledore, seguramente hay algo que podamos hacer- dijo Ron

-No, tendré que hacer las dichosas pruebas con él-dijo-soy una su mirada había una determinación impresionante.

En las mazmorras Snape terminaba de dar su clase de pociones avanzadas a los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw y despachó a los segundos. Iba mencionando a cada alumno y diciendo sus parejas.

-Draco Malfoy-dijo-Hermione Granger-. Todos pusieron su mirada en el príncipe de Slytherin y pudieron notar en su mirada cierta satisfacción al conocer a su pareja en las pruebas.

/

Bueno aquí está el capítulo dos, está algo cortito pero traté de explicar todo eso de las pruebas que más adelante veremos cómo le hace nuestra pareja. La historia se sitúa en el sexto libro pero he omitido la parte de la misión de Draco y todo lo oscuro, claro que existe el señor oscuro pero en mi historia no es relevante.

Muchas gracias a Princesa Artemisa por agregarme a su lista de alerta. Eres un amor, espero que esta historia te guste mucho.

Espero muchos reviews que eso me da ánimos para escribir.

Nympha


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Pues bien, aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando esta historia y espero no haberme tardado mucho.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a** MalfoyBlackdagger girl** por su review, gracias por seguir mi historia y también a **Adrmil** y** tokio2323** por agregarme a su alerta de historias. Me encantaría que dejaran reviews chicas para ver qué opinan. XDDD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos aunque ganas no me faltan. La imaginación es lo único mío y el nombre de otras cosillas. Les dejo con el capítulo.

**Capítulo tres: Poción Quitahuesos**.

Pasaron los días y sólo faltaba una semana para las pruebas y en todo este tiempo no había hablado con el hurón oxigenado desde que supieron que eran parejas ni tampoco él se había molestado y eso la exasperaba hasta el punto de la desesperación por pasar todo el día paranoica pensando en que Malfoy estuviera escondido esperando atacarla. Vale, quedarse despierta toda la noche sin pegar un ojo estaba cobrándole una mala pasada con todas las de la ley.

* * *

><p>Llegó la cena y con ella otro anuncio del admirado director de Hogwarts. Al fin terminaría de explicar bien las dichosas pruebas que se acercaban.<p>

-Buenas noches alumnos, espero que los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso estén emocionados por lo que se avecina-dijo

-Si supiera lo emocionado que estamos-dijo bostezando Seamus con cara de oso dormitado, los que estaban alrededor rieron por lo bajo y volvieron a prestar atención.

-Estas pruebas como ya había dicho son prácticas y teóricas y probaran su capacidad de trabajo en equipo y sus conocimientos alcanzados todos estos años en el colegio. En estos dos meses de duración de las pruebas se llevarán a cabo seis pruebas, 3 en cada mes y algunas requerirán toda su concentración. Su primera prueba será: Hacer una poción especialmente complicada que el profesor Snape ha accedido a supervisar, si bien es cierto que el profesor Slughorn es el profesor de pociones se niega rotundamente a participar en esto porque el Ministerio considera esta poción ilegal pero por suerte nos ha dado el permiso por tratarse de su estudio y sin ninguna maldad de por medio. Ahora le concedo la palabra al profesor.-terminó

Los alumnos de Slytherin aplaudieron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello y el misterioso profesor se sintió más que satisfecho. Empezó a hablar y todos se callaron al instante.

-Como el profesor Dumbledore dijo ésta poción es ilegal pero yo me encargaré de que su uso sea estrictamente educativo. La poción a realizar es la poción Quitahuesos , como su nombre lo dice hace desaparecer los huesos de quien la consume haciendo que su cuerpo se haga una asquerosa masa de carne y repulsiva de ver.-

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Severus Snape hizo un movimiento con sus manos y todos callaron.

-Su uso prolongado puede causar una muerte lenta y dolorosa.- Se escucharon murmullos de preocupación.

-Pero no se preocupen yo me encargaré personalmente de que nadie salga lastimado- dijo poniendo su típica sonrisa de maldad lo que preocupó aún más a los alumnos y el murmullo fue subiendo de volumen hasta convertirse en una gritadera de improperios hacia el profesor.

-Silencio- Gritó Dumbledore y de inmediato todo se calmó,- prosiga profesor.

-Los ingredientes de la poción quitahuesos los haré llegar vía lechuza a cada uno de los participantes mañana a primera hora de la mañana y cuando tengan la lista consideren que tendrán una semana para conseguir los ingredientes y las pruebas están inauguradas- finalizó el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

-¡A clases! – gritó el director haciendo que todos dieran un respingo.

Al finalizar las clases del día todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivas salas comunes.

-chicos, tengo miedo-dijo Hermione poniendo su mejor cara de espanto superando a los personajes de las películas de terror muggles.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron al unísono

-Venga chicos, soy compañera de Malfoy en las pruebas y les aseguro que intentará darme esa poción Quitahuesos –dijo seria

-No te preocupes-dijo Harry-no está sola, nosotros te protegeremos.-

-y si se las da a ustedes también-

-No creo-dijo Ron-sabrían que él lo hizo y se lo llevarán a Azkabán y no es tan tonto para arriesgar su pellejo así.-

-Tienes razón-dijo pero pensó que Malfoy era un capullo de lo peor y se podría salir con la suya.

Se pasaron el tiempo restante en hacer las tareas kilométricas que les dejaban los profesores y hasta se saltaron la cena. Ya muy tarde decidieron ir a dormir y subieron las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios.

Una lechuza marrón se dirigía hacia la torre de Gryffindor con una carta. Se posó en la ventanay picoteó.

A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos Hermione escuchaba un golpe. Abrió los ojos, se desperezó y se dispuso a abrir la ventana cogió la carta y la abrió.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_1° Prueba Anual de Conocimientos_

_Prueba uno: Realizar con su pareja la Poción Quitahuesos_

_Ingredientes: - 2 dientes de unicornio_

_-1 babosa carnívora viva_

_-6 hojas de mandrágora_

_-1 pelo de hipogrifo_

_-1/2 litro de ácido estomacal_

_de dragón. (para desintegrar materia)_

_Instrucciones: Hierva el ácido estomacal a 120° C hasta_

_Que pase de su color natural morado-verduzco_

_A azul._

_Corte las hojas de mandrágora_

_En cuadrados perfectos de un centímetro._

_Revuelva…._

Hermione terminó de leer todas las instrucciones y pensó que no era tan difícil de hacer, lo único difícil era conseguir los ingredientes. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Bajó corriendo a encontrarse con sus amigos.

-No es tan complicado como dijeron ¿no creen?-dijo Ron

-No, parece que no-dijo Harry. Al fin podría hacer una poción, aunque fuera ilegal.

Su tercera clase del día era pociones y le tocaba con los empollones de Gryffindor. Tendría que ponerse de acuerdo con La Mugrosa aunque le costara horrores contenerse y no insultarla. Pero qué demo… por qué iba a contenerse él si siempre la había ofendido y no iba a cambiar eso ahora.

-Siento el olor a mugre a kilómetros de aquí- dijo por lo alto con intención de molestar a Granger.

-Piérdete Malfoy-dijo Ron.

-pero si es el cabeza rajada y su perro faldero- dijo con sorna.

Todo pasó rápido, Ron no andaba de ánimos y no se pudo contener y se fue directo a Malfoy y le estampó su puño colorado en el ojo izquierdo. Malfoy se mareó un poco pero se mantuvo en pie y sin pensarlo dos veces puso en la mira a su presa: Un pobretón zanahorio. Ron sentía que su vida se iba con esa exhalación, el muy maldito le había sacado el aire con ese golpe. A punto estuvo la pelea de ponerse peor cuando apareció el distraído profesor Slughorn.

-¡Por merlín! ¿qué sucede aquí?-preguntó y sin esperar respuesta restó 30 puntos a cada casa. Entren- dijo en un tono bastante serio para su personalidad.

Malfoy no puso atención a la clase de pociones por escribir una nota.

_En la biblioteca al finalizar las clases._

_DM._

Apuntó a la nota con su varita e hizo un conjuro con el cuál la nota se convirtió en un pajarito que salió volando. ¡Qué cursilería¡ pensó, un pájaro, acaso no lo pudo convertir en una temible águila, no, tenía que ser un pájaro. Vio como su pajarito llegaba a su destinatario y sonrió satisfecho.

Al finalizar las clases Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Al entrar vio con dificultad una mesa que se encontraba semioculta y ahí se encontraba Malfoy, empezó a caminar y al llegar a la mesa se sentó.

-No te he dicho que te sientes-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Mira cómo me importa-contestó fingiendo preocupación –además esto no es tuyo y me puedo sentar donde me plazca.

-Mira espécimen humano subdesarrollado, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, sólo quiero hablar sobre las pruebas. Los Malfoy nunca perdemos en nada y yo no seré la excepción, no perderé por tu ineptitud así que ve a comprar un cerebro que sirva y trabajemos-dijo fríamente.

Hermione ni se inmutó-Tú no me mandas-dijo altivamente.

-Eres una insoportable-dijo casi gritando, ella lograba que perdiera los estribos rápidamente. Se levantó de la mesa para salir de allí antes de matarla con sus propias manos pero eso no le impidió lanzarle una mirada cargada de odio.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen reviews porque aquí entre nos eso hace que me inspire y escriba.<p>

Ahora con lo que pasó en el cap. En la primera prueba tienen que hacer una poción Quitahuesos ¿qué pasará? ¿Creen que Malfoy se la dé a Granger? ¿Creen que la poción sea tan fácil de hacer como creen?

La próxima actualización la haré dentro de poco y ahí estarán las resuestas, es un milagro que en la facultad no me dejen trabajos extensos para hacer y eso me deja mucho tiempo libre.

Dejen reviews

**Nympha**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo, espero no haber tardado mucho. Aquí está el capítulo cuatro del Fic y espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviews que ya han sido todos contestados vía PM.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de HP no son míos pero ganas no me faltan. Algunas cosillas si son mías. Sin más qué decir…el cap.

**Nota:** Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las que dejaron review en el cap. Anterior y también a Cookievainillacacao y a Solcullen's por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos, me encantaría que dieran su opinión en un review.

Sin más qué decir…el cap.

**Capítulo 4: El bosque prohibido.**

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente de la biblioteca con Malfoy, sabía que ella había tenido algo de culpa por haberle contestado de esa manera pero él tampoco la había tratado bien que digamos, le había dicho ¿espécimen humano subdesarrollado? Sonrió, se había inventado nuevo insulto y su pregunta era¿cuántas neuronas había gastado para poder dar con ese insulto o es que se había quedado sin cerebro? Sonrió de nuevo. Más tarde que temprano tenía que tragarse su orgullo e ir a dis…discul…disculparse con el hurón, ni en su mente podía decir esa palabra que no encajaba con Draco Malfoy.

Tenía resuelto ir a escupirle un intento de disculpa con Malfoy. Todo sea por las pruebas, se dijo.

-Malfoy-le dijo.

-Y ahora qué quieres Granger-contestó con desgana.

- que nos pongamos de acuerdo para conseguir los ingredientes de la poción.-contestó

-¿ahora sí quieres trabajar? Pues te jodes porque yo no- contestó burlonamente.

-Eres insoportable- le dijo

-Si ya lo sé, no somos tan diferentes como parece ¿verdad? No, espera, sí que lo somos, yo soy un sangre pura y tu una rata asquerosa- le dijo y se alejó. Se quedó boca abierta viendo como se alejaba pero de repente Malfoy se detuvo y dio la vuelta.

-¿Sabes qué? Te haré el honor de pasar la tarde conmigo pero no te atrevas a tocarme o no respondo.

-JA, qué amable eres con honrarme con tu presencia y ni creas que te tocaré no me quiero llenar de tu prepotencia.-

- sí, claro-dijo con cinismo-ahora mismo tengo tiempo libre así que puedes ir yendo a la biblioteca- añadió

Hermione suspiró, esto iba a requerir de mucha paciencia.-Pasa tu primero- le dijo

-No, la sangre sucia primero-contestó.

-no, en serio. Primero las damas.-

Malfoy perdió la paciencia y la agarró del brazo conduciéndola por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca. A Hermione le causaba gracia que perdiera la paciencia tan rápido. Llegaron a la biblioteca y se sentaron en una mesa.

-terminemos esto de una vez- dijo Malfoy.

-No podemos, todavía nos faltan dos meses para estar juntos-le dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Y tú vas a disfrutar ese tiempo, te lo aseguro.- le contestó.-pero por ahora me basta terminar con esa dichosa poción.

-Sí así podré quitarte de mi vista- dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino en donde había anotado los ingredientes y las instrucciones para hacer la poción.-Muy bien, tenemos que encontrar dos dientes de unicornio, 6 hojas de mandrágora, 1 babo…-Malfoy la interrumpió.

-Granger eso ya lo sé, la pregunta es ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar eso?- dijo

Se molestó por el tono en su voz pero lo ignoró- Yo tampoco sé dónde encontrarlo- le dijo.- Aunque sí sé dónde encontrar un unicornio.-añadió

-¿qué esperas? Pues ve a encontrarlo y túmbale los dientes que necesitamos- apremió

-¿estás loco? No voy a entrar yo sola al bosque prohibido-dijo

-¿el bosque prohibido?- preguntó

-Claro, ¿acaso creías que los unicornios si venden en el callejón Diagon?

-si serás retrasada. Por supuesto que no pero en el bosque prohibido no pueden haber unicornios-

-Sí los hay ¿acaso no te acuerdas en primer año cuando viste al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado bebiendo la sangre de uno? O quizás del miedo que tenías ya ni te acuerdas-dijo entre carcajadas. Esto molestó al platino y a punto estuvo de colorarse pero se mantuvo.

-Vaya, resultaste ser divertida hasta te deberían de contratar en un circo, no necesitarías ningún disfraz- dijo burlonamente.

-ja-ja-ja. Me impresiona tu ingenio, Malfoy.- respondió.-Ahora talvéz puedes ser más serio y ponernos de acuerdo así podremos avanzar pero si no puedes hacer eso no te preocupes, lo puedo hacer sola.-

-¿Me estás probando Granger?- preguntó.-Yo no tengo nada que probarte estúpida.-

-Nadie está probando a nadie, yo sólo creo que tienes miedo de entrar al Bosque Prohibido.-dijo

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie, es más vamos ahora mismo al bosque prohibido y encontremos a ese maldito unicornio y talvés en el proceso te come un hombre-lobo- dijo caminando hacia la salida de la biblioteca.-

-De acuerdo pero talvéz la que ande con suerte sea yo-dijo Granger siguiéndolo. Mierda pensó Malfoy, no creía que hubiera aceptado él tenía miedo pero ella no lo tenía que saber. Todos los volvieron a ver al dirigirse a la salida del castillo, se toparon con Harry y Ron en los jardines principales.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces con este?-preguntó Ron.

-Ella se dio cuenta de que ustedes no son nada en su vida y me rogó que fuera su amigo y me dio tanta lástima que acepté-intervino Malfoy.

-No me rebajaría a hacer eso, no se preocupen chicos.-dijo Hermione.- Sólo vamos a buscar a un unicornio al bosque prohibido-

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó Harry- Con Zabinni fuimos esta mañana y nos ha costado un poco poder quitarle los dientes y el que encontramos sólo le quedaban 6 dientes pero supongo que les han de crecer de nuevo.-terminó.

-Qué entretenido Potter pero no tenemos tiempo para tus historias.- dijo Malfoy

-Si quieres te acompañamos Hermione-dijo Ron mirando de mala gana a Malfoy

-No es necesario, se cuidarme sola, gracias.- contestó.

Se despidió de nuevo de los chicos y siguió su recorrido con el hurón.

Al adentrarse al bosque prohibido pudieron ver a lo lejos varios alumnos buscando a los unicornios. –La tendremos un poco difícil con toda esta bola de idiotas.- Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con él. Siguieron adentrándose un poco más en el bosque hasta que se alejaron más de lo debido y ya no vieron a ningún alumno del colegio. Ya estaban agotados hasta que de pronto Malfoy vio salir de detrás de un grueso árbol a un grupo de unicornios. Malfoy intentó llamar a Hermione que estaba a unos metros de él pero no lo escuchaba, para no hablar fuerte y asustar a los unicornios hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: recoger una piedra y lanzársela.

Hermione se distrajo al sentir que le había caído algo desde arriba y dirigió su mirada hasta la copa de los árboles y de pronto sólo sintió un dolor punzante en su estómago y volvió su mirada a Malfoy que sonreía. Empezó a caminar con dificultad hacia él llena de furia dispuesta a darle una paliza de muerte por haber hecho eso pero Malfoy intentó calmarla al hacerle señas de que guardara silencio y posara su mirada en un lugar específico. Hermione volvió a ver a su costado y se encontró con un grupo de dóciles unicornios.

-Hay que acercarnos con cautela-sugirió Malfoy. Empezó a caminar hacia ellos pero se escucharon unos aleteos y un puñado de murciélagos pasaron con rapidez espantando a los unicornios lo que logró que estos empezaran una estampida. Los chicos se lanzaron a un lado para no ser arrollados por los unicornios.

-Se han ido todos-dijo Malfoy.

-No todos, mira-dijo Hermione agarrándolo del brazo.-Allí hay uno que parece ser joven. Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el animal de forma cautelosa. Hermione le tocó los cuartos traseros al animal y este ni se inmutó así que siguió tocándolo. -¿Cómo demonios vamos a sacarle los dos dientes sin que nos ataque?- Preguntó.

-Talvéz podemos usar un Petrificus Totalus en el animal-sugirió Malfoy.

-No estoy segura, ese hechizo es para los humanos y no sé cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias-explicó Hermione.

-Pues nada perdemos con intentarlo y talvés si lanzamos el hechizo al mismo tiempo puede que sea más potente.- añadió Malfoy.

-Podemos intentarlo-concedió Hermione. –A la de Hermione.

-Uno, dos, tres-

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS- gritaron los dos magos y el animal cayó tieso al suelo.

Ambos se fueron acercando al animal inmóvil y vieron en sus ojos desesperación pura.

-Hay que apurarnos porque no sabemos cuánto puede durar el hechizo-dijo ella

-y cómo se supone que vamos a sacarle los dientes- preguntó Malfoy.

-Recuerdo que leí en un libro algo sobre un hechizo que nos podría ayudar- contestó.

-¿Y qué esperas? Adelante- dijo

-Era algo así como Evellendi-dijo pensante.- Sí era Evellendi- puntualizó contenta. Se acercó aún más al animal y le dijo a Malfoy –Tú ábrele el hocico y yo conjuro el hechizo.- Malfoy rió.

-En serio piensas que voy a tocarle el hocico a

-Tienes que hacer algo ¿No? O acaso esperas que yo haga todo el trabajo-

-El trabajo sucio sí-contestó- Enséñame el hechizo y tú le abres el hocico-

-Malfoy no tenemos tiempo para eso, podría terminarse el efecto-. Malfoy con cara de asco se arrodilló junto al animal y le abrió el hocico. Hermione movió su varita y dijo

-Evellendi- Los dientes del unicornio se desprendieron de raíz y Malfoy los cogió con su mano.-Funcionó-dijo una emocionada Hermione. Se levantaron y Malfoy se dispuso a salir del Bosque Prohibido cuando Hermione le detuvo.

-Espera, no pensaras dejarlo petrificado-

-Si-le dijo-no sabemos cómo reaccionara.-

-no, tenemos que despetrificarlo. Y lo haremos juntos.-dijo

-Si así logro que te calles, está bien-

-FINITE INCANTATEM-gritaron ambos y el animal se puso de pie con una velocidad sorprendente y los dos chicos retrocedieron un par de pasos. En los ojos del dócil unicornio ya no se veía desesperación sino sed de venganza.

Los alumnos sintieron miedo y empezaron a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, literalmente. El unicornio hizo lo suyo y empezó a perseguir a su presa. A los chicos se les dificultaba correr por las gruesas raíces en el suelo Malfoy estuvo muchas veces a punto de caer al suelo pero sus fuertes piernas lo mantuvieron en pie. Hermione también estuvo a punto de caer y sus piernas aguantaron su peso pero no por mucho, tropezó con un puñado de ramas secas que lograron botarla. Malfoy que venía detrás de ella intentó ayudarla pero su pie se había atorado debajo de todas las ramas entonces se agachó para quitarle las ramas hasta que logró sacarle el pie, cuando se levantaban el unicornio los alcanzó y con su peso bestial los empujó a los dos hasta una tipo madriguera. Al caer ambos en el hoyo recibieron varios golpes y heridas que sangraban y perdieron la conciencia. El animal al dar con su objetivo supo que se había vengado y se alejó.

La cabeza le dolía mucho, le costó levantarse y cuando lo logró intentó buscar una salida y al hacerlo se topó con un bulto en el suelo pero no lograba ver qué era, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y con el hechizo Lumus iluminó el hoyo. Lo que él creía que era un bulto en realidad era Granger que todavía estaba inconsciente, la iluminó y pudo ver que en su rostro tenía varias raspones y moretes. Se le quedó viendo por un rato pensando en lo vulnerable que se encontraba. Pudo ver sus labios un poco resecos pero aún así apetecibles, su nariz casi perfecta; su mano cobró vida y la iba acercando a ella para acariciarla hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y en lugar de tocarla suavemente le agarró el hombro y la zarandeó con total brusquedad pero no despertaba, se comenzó a desesperar. ¿Cómo iba a salir de allí? No tenía la altura suficiente para llegar a la salida y Granger estaba casi muerta como para ayudarlo. La volvió a ver y pudo notar que se movía un poco.

-Granger cómo te sientes- le preguntó

-he estado mejor-contestó.

-pues te tienes que reponer porque tenemos que salir de aquí-

-¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

-no sé, y eso es lo que me preocupa, de seguro tus guardaespaldas han de estar pensando que te maté y descuarticé y yo me he fugado- dijo Malfoy, Hermione no le contestó, no se tenía los ánimos para empezar una pelea. –hay que buscar una forma de salir de aquí- habló

-tengo una idea, lo que podemos hacer es que me cargues en tu espalda para yo alcanzar la salida- Draco habló.

-sí claro, y yo con mi fuerza descomunal voy a soportar todo tu peso ¿verdad?-le contestó

-deberías, tú no estás tan liviana que digamos- Hermione agradeció tener poca luz.

-pues tendrás que cargarme porque yo no pienso cargarte a ti- Draco por la desesperación de salir de allí aceptó cargar a Hermione.

-ahora pon tu pie en mis manos-le indicó Malfoy. Hermione tomó el brazo de Draco para poder equilibrarse y subir.

-¿qué haces?- le dijo

-agarrándome para no caerme estúpido- le espetó

-pues no te acostumbres a tocarme que esta será la última vez que me tocas-

-No te preocupes, no me gusta tocar porquerías.- Puso su pie en las manos del Slytherin con fuerzay se impulsó hacia arriba, perdía el equilibrio pero se agarró de los rubios cabellos del chico lo que hizo que hiciera un ruido de protesta. La Gryffindor logró alcanzar el borde de la salida del hoyo en donde estaban pero no lograba tener el impulso necesario para terminar de salir así que hizo algo que a Malfoy no le agradaría. Puso un pie en la cabeza de Draco y con eso logró salir del hoyo, miró hacia abajo y Draco le hizo un gesto con su dedo medio que mostraba su enojo con ella.

-sácame de aquí- le dijo

-déjame pensarlo un rato-

-Granger, no me hagas hacerte daño-

-yo que tu fuera más amable, ¿acaso no te enseñaron las palabras mágicas cuando eras pequeño? Deberías decir: "por favor Granger sácame de aquí"-

-métete tus palabras mágicas por donde te queden mejor- le gruñó

-me voy-dijo y se alejó.

-GRANGER- gritaba Malfoy. Estúpida cómo se atreve a dejarme aquí, pensó- GRANGER-volvió a gritar.

-sí que estás asustado huroncito- le dijo acercando una rama ancha y larga para que el la tomara- no te preocupes que yo también, ya es de noche-dijo. Malfoy tomó la rama y pudo salir de ese infierno.

-me las vas a pagar Granger- le dijo con odio impregnado en sus palabras.

-como digas, hay que salir de aquí. Tienes los dientes ¿verdad?- le preguntó a Malfoy

-sí, no soy retrasado como otras.-

Con varitas en mano siguieron el sendero de retorno al colegio, faltaba relativamente poco cuando Malfoy habló.

-oye Granger, bonitas bragas pero si no quieres que nadie a parte de mí las vea deberías ponerte unas pantaletas.-le dijo. Hermione paró su paso.-eres un pervertido- le dijo, el muy bastardo había visto su ropa interior cuando estaba intentando salir del lugar en donde estaban atrapados. Se puso colorada y apresuro de nuevo su paso manteniendo distancia con el Slytherin.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo se oían voces en el gran comedor, no era tan tarde como ellos pensaban porque todavía estaban en la cena.

-después de todo no pasamos tanto tiempo en el bosque ¿no?- le dijo a Malfoy pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que él ya se encontraba a unos metros de ella con dirección a las mazmorras. Suspiró y se dispuso a entrar al Gran comedor.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Ron-nos tenías preocupados y quisimos irte a buscar cuando vimos que ya estaba oscureciendo pero el profesor Dumbledore no nos dio permiso-

-¿por qué tienes moretes? ¿Qué te hizo Malfoy?- esta vez fue Harry

-gracias por preocuparse por mí chicos pero estoy bien y Malfoy no me hizo nada-contestó un poco cansada.

-y entonces por qué tienes esas fachas-preguntó de nuevo Ron con falta de tacto

-tuvimos un accidente por intentar conseguir los dientes de unicornio pero nada grave-

-vamos-dijo Harry- te acompañaremos a la enfermería para que te curen las heridas y no aceptamos réplicas.

Estuvieron en la enfermería poco tiempo ya que las heridas no eran muy graves, se fueron a su sala común, se despidieron después de charlar sobre cualquier cosa y se fueron a dormir. El sueño de Hermione era profundo, no como el de otra persona que se encontraba en las mazmorras.

* * *

><p>No lograba conciliar el sueño, siempre que intentaba quedarse dormido aparecía ella en su mente, no sabía cómo iba a soportar estar con ella dos meses aunque claro no siempre iba a estar con ella. Verla inconsciente en el bosque prohibido y mostrando vulnerabilidad lo había conmovido y esa imagen no se le borraba de su mente pero había otra que le ganaba con creces. Esas bragas rosadas dispuestas a que él las bajara y descubriera lo que le ocultaban, su respiración era más agitada y así logró conciliar el sueño.<p>

Esa fue la primera noche que Draco Malfoy hijo de mortífagos y sangre pura soñó con Hermione Granger hija de muggles y sangre sucia.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Espero haber cumplido ahora las expectativas de todas y si no pueden halarme de las orejas o mandarme la maldición asesina por correo. Hablando de eso, si alguna quiere mi correo aquí se los dejo: wendiitath hotmail punto com y me agregan, también estoy en twitter MissWendy_ de las redes sociales me fascina así que no has problema si me agregan y así tenemos más medios para comunicarnos.<p>

Y ahora sí a hablar de lo importante. Como vieron los chicos se metieron al bosque prohibido a buscar los dientitos de unicornio y no lo tuvieron fácil, y ya vieron a Draco en su modo pervertido pero no tanto. La próxima actualización está más o menos para dentro de una semana, con este capítulo me atracé un poquitní porque mi máquina tenía un montón de virus . así que estaba en reparación pero ya la tengo como nueva. Hoy sí me largo y nos vemos. Lean el capítulo y dejen reviews que eso me motiva a seguir con la historia xDD. DEJEN REVIEWS!

V


	5. La otra prueba

¡Hola a todas! Siento el haber tardado un poco en actualizar pero si no es la computadora es la conexión a internet pero todo se arregló y he vuelto a la carga.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos aunque ganas no me faltan. La imaginación es lo único mío y el nombre de otras cosillas.

Para no hacerme más pesada y aburrida les dejo el capítulo. Agradecimientos y peticiones al final.

**Capítulo 5: La otra prueba.**

El tiempo corría y los alumnos tenían que apresurarse para conseguir los ingredientes de la poción. Algunos simplemente no podían vencer a los aparentemente dóciles unicornios para conseguir sus dientes. Otros habían estado cavando hoyos enormes para encontrar a las babosas sin ningún éxito y los demás habían entrado a hurtadillas en mitad de la noche a los invernaderos donde se encontraban las mandrágoras por lo que la profesora Sprout había tenido que poner encantamientos protectores en ventanas y puertas pero los inteligentes alumnos con sus capacidades muy desarrolladas habían descubierto que las paredes no los tenían entonces muchos habían sido poco delicados y habían derribado paredes completas para poder entrar logrando más de algún caos en el colegio.

El único ingrediente que no había costado encontrar era el pelo de hipogrifo ya que Hagrid amablemente los entregaba a los alumnos que se los pedían. Era por eso que la pareja conformada por una Gryffindor y un Slytherin se dirigían a una cabaña que se encontraba junto al Bosque Prohibido.

–No pienses que voy a entrar a la mugrienta pocilga de ese-dijo Malfoy con discriminación. –No pienso llenarme más de mugre, contigo es suficiente. –

–Pues no entres y quédate afuera esperando el ataque de los escogrutos de cola explosiva – dijo Hermione tranquilamente al momento que tocaba la gran puerta de madera. En ese instante Malfoy decidió entrar, no quería volver a ver a esos fenómenos de nuevo. No es que Malfoy tuviera miedo, no, un Malfoy jamás tenía miedo pero sí que sabían cuidar su pellejo.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó Hagrid.

–Hagrid, soy yo Hermione – contestó la castaña, Hagrid abrió la puerta.

–Hermione – dijo alegre. –pensé que no vendrías – Su rostro se tensó un poco al ver a Malfoy.

– ¿qué hace él en mi casa? –

– ¿Llamas a esto casa? – preguntó Malfoy

–Lo siento Hagrid tuve que traerlo, somos pareja en las pruebas y tenemos que conseguir los ingredientes juntos – dijo poniendo su cara más lastimera posible.

–Sí, ya me había enterado de la tragedia – contestó. Malfoy torció su sonrisa mostrando su desagrado. –Pero pasen y por favor, no toques nada – dijo mirando a Malfoy y este le devolvió la mirada. –Estoy seguro que vienes a pedirme algo ¿no? – dijo Hagrid

–Claro, venía a ver si me podías regalar el pelo de hipogrifo – habló Hermione

–Por supuesto, aquí los tienes –dijo entregándole una pequeña bolsita con varios pelos de hipogrifo.

–Gracias Hagrid –dijo una contenta Hermione

–De nada y ¿cómo les va con los demás ingredientes?

–Ya los tenemos todos menos el ácido estomacal de dragón.

–El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que no quiso que conseguir este ingrediente fuera muy difícil así que me dejó una misión: Decirle a todo aquel estudiante que viniera a buscarme para darle los pelos de hipogrifo que el ácido estomacal de dragón lo podían encontrar en Las Tres Escobas con Madame Rosmerta –terminó el guardabosques.

– ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó Hermione – ¿Has oído eso Malfoy?

Malfoy al entrar se había distraído con un montón de objetos extraños que se encontraban colgados del techo pero se había fijado en un objeto en particular. Este objeto extraño tenía forma de óvalo que tenía en su orilla unas pequeñas puntas que se veían filosas y mortales, se imaginó que era un objeto que el semi-gigante utilizaba para cazar pero jamás pensó que cazar fuera tan violento y descuartizara a los animales en lugar de sólo matarlos pero interrumpió sus suaves pensamientos porque se percató de que Granger lo llamaba.

– ¡Malfoy! – gritó Hermione.

– ¿Qué quieres? – contestó de mala gana.

–Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dijo Hagrid –

–La verdad no, estaba concentrado en que no se me pegara ninguna mugre –dijo secamente

–Discúlpate con Hagrid, hurón – lo miró desafiante. Malfoy le mantuvo la mirada y dijo –Esperaré afuera, ya deshonré lo suficiente mi apellido con solo entrar a este cochinero y no pienso caer más bajo –dijo, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola con un portazo.

–Lo siento –dijo una apenada Hermione.

–No importa, tú no tienes la culpa del comportamiento de ese desequilibrado chico –Hermione asintió.

–Me da pena Hermione pero tengo asuntos que resolver –dijo incómodo por tener que echar a la Gryffindor.

– ¡Ah! Sí, claro, no importa tengo que ir a buscar el ácido estomacal con Malfoy –dijo

–Sí, y si me necesitas pues bueno creo que no estaré a menos que quieras ir al Bosque Prohibido –dijo tomando su ballesta.

–No te preocupes, sé cómo llegar a Hogsmeade –dijo sonriente.

–Adiós Hagrid y gracias por todo –

–De nada, nos vemos luego –y Hermione se fue.

–Ya era hora que salieras – le espetó Draco

–Tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade a buscar el ácido estomacal de dragón –

–Pues vamos –

–No, no es fin de semana y ni tenemos permiso para ir ahora –

–No me vengas ahora con eso de cumplir las reglas porque tú eres experta en romperlas –le dijo

–Sólo las rompo en casos extremos y a ti que te importa –le contestó de mala forma

– ¡Esto es un caso extremo! – se burló Draco. –Si quieres pedir permiso ve tú –

–No, tenemos que ir los dos –

–A ti te gusta joderle la vida a los demás ¿verdad? – dijo Malfoy hastiado.

–No, sólo a ti – dijo una sonriente Hermione que se dirigía al colegio.

* * *

><p>–Aquí tiene señorita Granger y recuerde que este permiso es sólo para usted, el señor Malfoy se lo tiene que pedir al profesor Snape, su jefe de casa –terminó la jefa de casa de Gryffindor.<p>

–Gracias profesora –dijo Hermione y sin esperar más se dirigió a la puerta, pasar todo el día con Malfoy la tenía de un humor extraño.

–No pienso esperarte todas las veces que quieras ¿me escuchas? –

–Sí, sí, sí. He conseguido el permiso pero tú tienes que ir con Snape a conseguir el tuyo –

Malfoy sonrió o mejor dicho torció su fina y apetecible boca mostrándole a Hermione un papel que lo movía de un lado a otro de forma socarrona.

–Ya tengo el permiso, no necesitas decirme lo que tengo que hacer –

–Quién diría que tu mono neurona te funcionó esta vez – dijo burlonamente

–Ja-Ja, ya te dije Granger que si quieres hacerte la graciosa ve y únete al circo –

–No, dejo mi espacio para alguien como tú, seguramente el mundo se reirá más al verte a ti –

Los dos se miraron desafiantemente durante unos segundos los que para Hermione se volvieron horas. Esos ojos la miraban como si pudieran fulminarla pero en el fondo había algo más, sentía que esos témpanos de hielo podían desnudarle el alma y cada segundo que pasaba parecía más una eternidad. Esos ojos castaños con unas pestañas tan finas que parecían envolverlos como la más fina y suave seda parecían poder mandarle crucios pero algo lo incomodaba, sentía que podía llegar al fondo de su ser y leerlo completamente así que Draco hizo lo que un Malfoy nunca hacía.

Antes de desviarle la mirada a la chica le dirigió una mueca un tanto infantil. Vale, talvés pareció un crío pero no pudo resistir la tentación de desfigurar su rostro frente a la sangre sucia para ver su reacción. Hermione pesó que estaba perdiendo el juicio pero pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

–Vamos a Hogsmeade a conseguir el maldito ácido –dijo y se fue caminando por el pasillo. Hermione se quedó desconcertada tenía muchas preguntas en su mente ¿Por qué había tratado de hacerla sonreír haciendo muecas o es que en verdad no tenía nada en la cabeza y lo había hecho sólo por molestarla? ¿Por qué no había mantenido la mirada? ¿No se supone que es el rey de las miradas asesinas? ¿Por qué había sentido que esta vez su mirada transmitía otras cosas? ¿Por qué Malfoy era bipolar? ¿Por qué estaba pensando estupideces?

* * *

><p>Ambos se dirigían con aparente tranquilidad hacia Hogsmeade pero lo cierto es que el aire se podía cortar como la mantequilla, ninguno tenía la más remota idea del por qué se sentían tensos. Al ir llegando más cerca del pueblo Hermione se sentía cansada y lo que más la alegró es que podía ver La Fachada de las Tres Escobas y sólo podía significar una cosa: Cerveza de mantequilla. Al entrar se dirigieron a la barra y preguntaron por Madame Rosmerta.<p>

–¡Hoy no he tenido descanso! – Exclamó la dama –Aquí está su dichoso ácido estomacal – dijo casi gritando pero al ver que era Hermione su rostro se suavizó. –Pero si es Hermione Granger –

–Hola Madame Rosmerta – dijo la castaña –Siento haberla molestado pero la verdad es que necesitamos ese ácido estomacal de dragón –dijo

–No te preocupes, pero será la última vez que le hago a Albus un favor de esta magnitud ni te imaginas los problemas que me ha causado –

– ¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó una interesada Hermione, Malfoy sólo pudo atinar a rodar las ojos todas las mujeres eran una chismosas.

–Unos alumnos han venido a despertarme en la madrugada para que les diera el ingrediente y sospecho que se habían escapado del colegio y otros han entrado a hurtadillas y hasta me han robado mercancía. Una mañana encontramos varia cajas de cerveza de mantequilla abierta – terminó de contar. Malfoy se imaginaba que alguien de su casa pudo haber sido. Ese Blaise no podía caer más bajo.

–¡Oh por Dios! –exclamó Hermione – ¿Por qué no le ha dicho al director? –

–No quiero causarle problemas además casi todas han sido entregadas, sólo me quedan unas seis y aquí está la suya – dijo poniendo un frasco mediano con un líquido espeso adentro, Draco lo tomó sin decir gracias.

–Gracias Madame Rosmerta – dijo Hermione dirigiendo su mirada a Malfoy que sólo levantó los hombros a modo de respuesta.

–De nada mi niña ¿Se te ofrece algo más? –

–Sí, quisiera dos cervezas de mantequilla –

–Ve a buscar una mesa y enseguida te las llevan – dijo alegremente dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del negocio. Hermione hizo lo suyo y buscó con la mirada una mesa sola, al encontrarla fue hacia la mesa y se sentó en la silla a esperar. Draco al ver a Granger sentada en la mesa no pudo hacer más que acompañarla.

–¿Qué crees que haces? –

–Espero a que me traigan cerveza de mantequilla y como soy considerada hasta con los animales te he pedido una a ti – contestó.

–¡Qué amable! – dijo de forma exagerada, arrastró su silla y se dejó caer cual saco de papas. Esto de aguantar todo el día a la sabelotodo de Granger ya lo estaba cansando. El mesero les llevó la cerveza y Hermione ni lenta ni perezosa se tomó el contenido del vaso de sopetón. Draco se sorprendió.

–Vaya Granger, no sabía que eras alcohólica anónima – dijo sonriente

–No soy alcohólica estúpido pero si tengo que soportarte todo este tiempo algo me tiene que ayudar. – Draco enfureció, tomó su vaso y también bebió su contenido de un solo trago.

–Pues cuando estés ebria no esperes a que te ayude porque me largo – dijo levantándose y yéndose hacia el colegio.

– ¡Qué sensible! – dijo al momento que le hacía una seña al mesero para que le trajera otra ronda de cerveza.

* * *

><p>Tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, sentía que la cabeza se le partía en dos y no entendía por qué. Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por unas voces que escuchaba a lo lejos.<p>

–Parvati, Hermione ya está despertando–dijo Lavender, las dos chicas se acercaron a la cama de la castaña y se sentaron a un costado.

–Esperemos que se despierte completamente– Hermione se removió, desperezó y volvió a remover antes de abrir los ojos.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Parvati.

–Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar–contestó

– ¿Nada más eso? Por el estado en que estabas ayer pensé que ibas a devolver hasta el último biberón que tu mamá te dio cuando estabas bebé–dijo sin tacto.

– ¿En el estado en que estaba? Podrían explicarme más– dijo la leona sin entender nada. Parvati tomó la palabra.

–Sucede que fuiste a Las Tres Escobas y decidiste tomar muchas cervezas de mantequilla y como nunca venías Harry y Ron fueron a buscarte y te encontraron en una borrachera digna de estar en un libro de récord–dijo entre risas.

– ¿Es en serio? – No creía que ella pudiera haber hecho eso.

–Sí y por tu culpa nos han quitado 60 puntos–dijo Lavender aventándole una almohada.

–Lo siento chicas pero no recuerdo nada, sólo a Malfoy yéndose y dejándome sola–

– ¿Malfoy estaba contigo? – preguntaron las chicas.

–Sí pero me dejó sola, estábamos allí para conseguir el ácido estomacal de dragón– se tiró a su cama y se tapó con la almohada que recién le había tirado Lavender. Ambas Gryffindor se quedaron pensantes hasta que tomó la palabra Parvati.

–Hablando de los ingredientes para la prueba el director dijo que ahora en el desayuno iba a darnos unas instrucciones–

– ¡Hermione levántate! Tienes 15 minutos para cambiarte y quitarte ese aspecto de medusa hinchada– dijo Lavender.

Hermione sentía morir cada vez que daba un paso, nunca había tenido resaca en su inocente vida y todo por el estúpido hurón oxigenado. No sabía exactamente por qué lo culpaba a él pero lo cierto era que ella NO era la culpable, tendría que pensar en una venganza hacia Malfoy por dejarla sola. La venganza es dulce cuando se sirve fría. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor todos volvieron a verla ¿acaso la empollona de Granger no puede tener resaca?

–¿Qué? – preguntó incómoda y con mal humor.

–Nada–dijo Ron–pero tu apariencia no es muy favorecedora que digamos.

–Gracias Ron–dijo dirigiéndole una cara aún más molesta. Ron se disponía a tener una acalorada discusión con su resacada amiga pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió. Alguien tenía que enseñarle los buenos modales al viejo director y eso que lo llamaban el más grande mago de todos los tiempos.

–Buenos días alumnos tengo agradables noticias que darles–comentó alegremente– Ayer por la noche recibí reportes de que todos los alumnos participantes en la prueba ya tienen todo lo que necesitan para la poción por lo que el profesorado y yo hemos llegado a la feliz conclusión de que la prueba se lleve a cabo esta misma tarde–terminó.

Todos murmuraban cosas nerviosamente. Nadie tenía idea de cómo realizar la dichosa poción. Todo esto apuntaba a un desastre total de la primera prueba y el profesor Snape estaba preparado para ver a los fracasados estudiantes fallar en el intento.

–Todos los alumnos participantes se presentarán en el gran comedor al escuchar el toque de campanas y los demás alumnos están invitados cordialmente para observar. Con esto dicho, vayan a sus clases– terminó Albus.

Genial, todos estaban invitados a ver. Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a la humillación pública y eso iba a sufrir si la piojosa de Granger no se quitaba la resaca que se le notaba a leguas o sino alguien sufriría las consecuencias pensó cuando miraba a una castaña a unas mesas de distancia.

Los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso habían tenido las clases con muchos inconvenientes. Unos alumnos se habían escapado de clases para realizar la poción a escondidas y algunos habían ido a parar en la enfermería por tener quemaduras leves en el rostro. Ya llegada la hora los nervios los tenían de punta y el más afectado era Ron. Su estado paranoico permanente no lo dejaba pensar claramente y eso es decir mucho porque el pelirrojo nunca piensa claramente.

– ¿Y si esa serpiente quiere darme la poción para matarme? No confío en ella– dijo seriamente

–Ron, ya hablamos de eso y es muy improbable así que cálmate–dijo cansinamente Harry.

–Sí, pero aún así tienes que quedarte conmigo, tienes que protegerme.

–Claro, no te preocupes–contestó Harry rodando los ojos.

Hermione se encontraba leyendo un libro muy concentrada pero el repique de las campanas la distrajo. La calma que había tenido Ron segundos atrás se fue con el viento, su rostro reflejaba el más puro pánico.

–No exageres–dijo Hermione consciente de que su situación podría ser peor que la de él.

* * *

><p>El Gran Comedor se encontraba transformado en una réplica exacta de las mazmorras en donde recibían clases sólo que multiplicada en tamaño. Habían varias mesas con espacio suficiente para trabajar. Habían estantes con calderos de diferentes tamaños, tenían mecheros, termómetros y varios objetos que les servirían. Al frente de lo que antes estaba la mesa de profesores se encontraba una enorme pizarra que tenía las instrucciones exactas y detalladas para hacer la poción. Todas las parejas fueron llamadas para colocarse en las mesas de trabajo, al estar en sus puestos Severus Snape tomó la palabra.<p>

–Muy bien estudiantes, como podrán ver esta pizarra contiene las instrucciones precisas para realizar la poción. Las reglas son las siguientes: Primero, no recibirán ayuda de ningún profesor, y Segundo, no podrán pedirle ayuda a ningún compañero porque se les descalificará. Ahora, los jurados iremos supervisando su trabajo lo que nos permitirá darles su puntuación y sólo tendrán dos horas para trabajar. ¡El tiempo comienza ya! –dijo y al decir esto apareció un enorme reloj de arena al costado y su arena fluía lentamente.

–Muy bien Granger es cierto que tú eres la más inteligente del mundo–dijo burlonamente–pero en la condición en que estás no te creo capaz de ayudar en nada así que no estorbes– dijo Malfoy.

– ¿Cuál condición? – Preguntó la castaña de una forma muy dinámica– mí condición es perfecta, ahora si me permites debo trabajar– Malfoy pensó unos segundos y cuando se dio cuenta su cara cambió.

–Conque tomando poción revitalizadora, si descubren que has tomado eso nos pueden descalificar, lo considerarían trampa y entonces lo lamentarás– dijo secamente.

–No te preocupes Malfoy como tú dijiste soy la más inteligente del mundo así que no pasará nada–dijo tomando el ácido estomacal para medirlo. –Y si te vas a quedar parado como un trol será mejor que te apartes– Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada y empezó a cortar las hojas de mandrágora con una facilidad y precisión sorprendentes.

Hermione vigilaba la cocción del ácido estomacal y buscó con la mirada a sus mejores amigos. Dio con Harry que discutía acaloradamente con Zabini probablemente sobre algún paso a seguir, pudo ver a Ron tan pálido como una hoja de papel pero trabajando muy bien con Pansy y también pudo divisar a Neville que trabajaba con Goyle, sintió pena por la pareja porque se podía notar que no les estaba yendo nada bien, su caldero despedía unas chispas anaranjadas. En su interior agradeció trabajar con el mononeuronal de Malfoy, por lo menos trabajaban bien juntos.

Ya pasaba una hora y los profesores jurados llegaron a ver el trabajo que hacían ambos y pudo notar que apuntaban rápidamente en sus libretas, observaron el contenido del caldero, volvieron a apuntar y se fueron sin más. Después de varios empujones e insultos malsonados por parte de ambos casi podían decir que su poción estaba lista. El único paso faltante: Agregar la babosa carnívora viva al caldero.

–Ahora Granger si haces el honor de echar a tu pequeña hermana al caldero y terminar con esto–dijo dándoles unos guantes de piel de dragón.

–Tú no me mandas–dijo viendo de mala gana a la babosa carnívora.

–Mira inmunda, te he soportado tus molestias y exigencias por el bien de la poción así que toma ese maldito animal y échalo al caldero– dijo molesto.

–Pues no, que no ves que le tengo miedo estúpido hurón– Draco dio una pequeña carcajada.

– ¿Andas con el cara rajada y el pobretón todo el tiempo y le tienes miedo a una simple babosa carnívora? Sí estás mal Granger–le dijo.

–No los insultes o…

– ¿O qué? Sabes que llevas las de perder Granger–añadió Malfoy.

–No pienso caer en tu juego así que si no quieres agregar al animal del demonio al caldero no lo hagas, no me importa– Al ver que Hermione no hacía nada tomó al baboso animal con sus manos enguantadas y se dispuso a echarlo al caldero provocando que saliera bastante humo y olor putrefacto del mismo. Hermione miró asustada al caldero. No podía ser que Malfoy hubiera arruinado su trabajo.

– ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo con vos chillona

–Sólo he agregado la babosa al caldero– dijo un poco preocupado, al fin y al cabo también era su nota.

De pronto se percataron de que todo el lugar se llenaba de un humo grisáceo proveniente de la mayoría de los calderos. Una moderada explosión los distrajo a todos y una preocupada profesora McGonagall preguntaba al señor Finnigan si se encontraba bien; bastante tiempo después del ajetreo de la explosión una pequeña alarma sonó: las dos horas habían acabado, ya no quedaba arena en el reloj. El profesor Snape tomó la palabra otra vez. Albus se limitaba a ver.

–Los cuatro jefes de casa que conformamos el jurado pasaremos a ver las pociones, antes hemos calificado su trabajo en equipo y su capacidad de seguir instrucciones y ahora veremos el trabajo resultante, luego daremos las calificaciones–dijo tan alegre como una ostra.

Empezaron con una pareja conformada por Liam Northville de Ravenclaw y James Adams de Hufflepuff y al cabo de un rato siguieron revisando los calderos de todos. Llegó el turno de Hermione y Draco. La profesora Sprout sacó de un bolso pequeño lo que parecía ser un hueso, lo dejó caer dentro del caldero y al entrar en contacto con la superficie éste se evaporó al instante. Los profesores rieron, menos Snape claro está, y apuntaron en sus libretas; después de unas palabras terminaron de recorrer las mesas y al calificar a todos los alumnos la profesora McGonagall tomó la palabra.

–Hemos revisado a todas las parejas y las hemos calificado, las puntuaciones estarán publicadas mañana en la entrada del Gran Comedor– dijo solemnemente– al final de la puntuación estarán también las parejas descalificadas. La primera prueba ha concluido y pueden retirarse a sus actividades vespertinas– finalizó severamente la profesora.

La tensión había bajado considerablemente en todos pero las ganas de molestar de Malfoy no, cuando se disponía Hermione a salir él la alcanzó.

–Entonces asquerosa, ¿te dan miedo las babosas? – preguntó maliciosamente. Hermione lo ignoró olímpicamente pero Malfoy no desistió. –Me das lástima–dijo finalmente siguiendo su propio camino.

* * *

><p><em>Puntuaciones de la primero prueba<em>

_(Realización de la poción Quitahuesos)_

_Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy … 50 pts._

_Dean Thomas/Theodore Nott … 50 pts._

_Frank Oliver/Samantha Stevens…...43 pts._

La lista seguía con el puntaje de todos hasta llegar a los alumnos descalificados que por alguna razón no habían terminado su poción.

_Lista de alumnos descalificados_

_Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini_

_Neville Longbottom/Gregory Goyle_

_Seamus Finnigan/ Vincent Crabbe _

_(Estos alumnos no tienen puntuación)_

Hermione fue hasta la mesa de Gryffindor a encontrarse con un Harry un poco decepcionado de sí mismo y no era para menos, fracasar en una prueba que era fundamental para su nota final no era una gran sensación, es cierto que no era el rey de las pociones pero se había esforzado.

–No te sientas mal Harry, en la siguiente prueba te irá de maravilla–dijo entusiasta la castaña. Ron no la ayudaba mucho porque estaba devorando unos enormes bizcochos de chocolate.

–No me irá de maravilla Hermione, casi nos lanzamos maleficios imperdonables–dijo desesperado.

–Tienes que ponerte de acuerdo con él y los dos tienen que controlar su carácter–sugirió. Harry asintió con su cabeza y agradeció a su amiga su consejo pero ponerlo en práctica sería una odisea.

Esperaron a que Ron terminara su desorbitante desayuno y se dirigieron a su primera clase de ese día: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y para más inri con slytherin. A Harry no se le ocurría qué podía mejorar su día, dos horas soportando las burlas del profesor no le auguraba nada bueno.

–Antes de empezar la clase me gustaría felicitar a los alumnos que lograron ganar los puntos en la prueba, obviamente hay algunos que sinceramente no sé cómo han llegado a sexto curso–dijo mirando directamente a Harry. –Ahora empecemos con la clase, veremos un poco de teoría y luego práctica, saquen su libro en la página 112– Todos obedecieron al instante y en silencio sepulcral. La siguiente hora fue igual, un par de indirectas más que directas aquí y allá hasta finalizar la clase. Luego de esa clase tenían una hora libre y se fueron a sentar a la orilla del Lago Negro, los tres amigos se encontraban tan distraídos que no estaban en la misma órbita y Harry lo sabía así que se disculpó con Ron y Hermione. Harry no sabía qué hacer con su compañero de fórmula, habían fracasado en la poción ni se quería imaginar las otras pruebas pero sabía que si seguían así su destino sería muy poco prometedor; pero sí sabía cómo despejar su mente dirigiéndose al campo de Quidditch.

Ron a fuerza de ser sinceros no se sentía cómodo a solas con Hermione, era su amiga, su mejor amiga pero no sabía qué hablar con ella porque se consideraba no muy inteligente para ella así que también se fue poniendo como excusa un hambre voraz que le podía desgarrar los intestinos.

Así que ahí estaba Hermione sola, a merced de los animales devoradores del colegio. Malfoy y su pandilla de Slytherin también compartían hora libre con los gatitos así que se adueñaron de los campos de Hogwarts haciendo desorden y riendo por lo alto. Draco posó su mirada en un punto en específico, lo que sus ojos veían era un bodoque solo tirado en el césped pero ese bodoque tenía nombre: Hermione rata-de-biblioteca Granger, Draco ensanchó una sonrisa digna de un comercial de dentífrico. Se alejó de su grupo de serpientes y caminó sigilosamente hacia ella. Al llegar a su objetivo pudo notar que tenía los ojos cerrados y se sentó a su lado sin decir ni hacer nada. Podía ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, podía ver cómo el color de sus mejillas era más intenso por el calor, podía ver cómo esos castaños se distribuían perfectamente en el césped y podía ver cómo esos ojos color miel lo miraban directa y desconcertantemente. ¡Mierda! Pensó mentalmente cómo pudo distraerse y permitir que lo descubriera cuando la estaba contemplando.

– ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? –dijo molesta.

–Viendo tus desgracias–contestó audazmente.

–Muy gracioso, pero cómo es que no noté tu presencia si eres más pesado que una vaca–

–Yo soy tan susurrante como el viento, la única vaca aquí eres tú–

–Sólo como un consejo, no te metas con el peso de una mujer si quieres sobrevivir–

–Pero a ti no te importa– dijo

–A mí no, no soy tan superficial como las demás chicas– Hermione no podía creer que tuviera una conversación más o menos civilizada con el racista de Malfoy, había tenido una pequeña charla sobre el clima que resultó bien y sin insultos, imposible pero cierto. Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que Hermione habló.

–Nos fue bastante bien en la primera prueba ¿No crees? – dijo

–Bastante bien para ser exactos, el profesor Snape me dijo que fuimos los primeros en terminar– Hermione se sintió excelente después de esa confesión, siempre le gustaba estar en primer lugar.

–Lástima por Zabini y su suerte de tocar con Potter, no lograrán ningún punto– dijo Malfoy. Acaso estaba diciendo subliminalmente que él había tenido suerte al tocar con ella, pensó Hermione. –Por suerte toque conti.. – Malfoy se calló repentinamente al darse cuenta de su error. Hermione sonrió, él mismo le había contestado a su pregunta mental. Hermione se puso de pie.

–Sí, también tuve suerte de tocar contigo– sentenció ella y se alejó. Malfoy no sabía desde cuándo él y ella se llevaban civilizadamente y eso no le gustaba pero lo que sí le gustó fueron las últimas palabras de ella. Tendría que acabar con esa relación civilizada y poner distancia para evitar enormes problemas.

* * *

><p>Esa noche el colegio estaba más callado que de costumbre y es que todos estaban tan cansados que no tuvieron tiempo para organizar una fiesta instantánea ni quedarse a platicar ni hacer sus tareas. La única que al parecer estaba despierta era Hermione Granger que estaba sentada en un sillón rojo muy cómodo frente a la chimenea. Su relación con Malfoy era completamente extraña, la bipolaridad del engendro la desconcertaba y su comportamiento cuando estaba con él tampoco era muy apropiado, no pensaba claramente y decía incoherencias como la de ahora en la tarde "también tuve suerte de tocar contigo", en serio, qué demonios estaba pensando.<p>

* * *

><p>Su sala común estaba más desierta que la cabeza hueca de Goyle. Él se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada en el sofá negro que tenía en el centro de su sala común. Sus ojos grises veían las llamas de la chimenea y eso lo relajaba hasta el punto del adormecimiento pero esta noche ni eso lograba relajarlo, sus palabras lo habían confundido, qué quería decir exactamente con "tuve suerte de tocar contigo", seguramente no significaban nada de nada y él estaba exagerando las cosas pero eso le daba vueltas en su cabeza que ya se había mareado y decidió irse a su cuarto. Cuando paso cerca del tablón de anuncios apareció una nota de la dirección del colegio en la que anunciaba que la segunda prueba la dirían en el desayuno de mañana por lo que se iba a retrasar hasta las ocho de la mañana. Al terminar de leerlo continuó su camino hasta su dormitorio.<p>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente cuando la mayoría de alumnos se dirigían a tomar sus sacrosantos alimentos al Gran Comedor éste se encontraba cerrado. El enojo era visible y es que el desayuno es la comida vas importante del día, si alguien no toma su desayuno a la hora su humor anda por los suelos. Ron era un claro ejemplo de eso.<p>

– ¿Quién coño es el encargado de abrir las puertas? –dijo por lo alto.

–Cuida tus palabras muchacho–dijo Filch. –El director del colegio mandó un comunicado ayer por la noche a sus casas diciendo que el desayuno se había postergado hasta las 8 de la mañana así que van desalojando el lugar ¡ahora! – gritó el conserje perdiendo casi los estribos.

– ¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta? – Preguntó un conmocionado Ron–Tengo hambre Harry–dijo mostrando una cara de desesperación.

–No te preocupes falta una hora, tu estómago puede aguantar o dile que se aguante–le aconsejó

–Por lo visto Hermione sí vio el anuncio, no ha bajado todavía y ella es puntual, ¿acaso no nos pudo avisar? – preguntó Ron. Harry prefirió no contestar, él tenía razón.

Faltando un cuarto a las 8 las puertas del Gran Comedor fueron abiertas y Ron entró como un rayo dirigiéndose a la tradicional mesa de Gryffindor sorprendiéndose al no encontrar ni siquiera una migaja de pan.

–Esto es una tortura–se lamentó sentándose y dando un bufido de resignación, Harry sólo pudo atinar a rodar los ojos. A los minutos de haberse sentado llegó Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Buenos días– los saludo

–No sé qué tiene de bueno para ti– le contestó Ron. Hermione extrañada por el humor del pelirrojo miró confundida a su otro amigo y él le indicó que dejará el tema por la paz. A los 8 en punto aparecieron los profesores y Albus Dumbledore se paró en su butaca.

–Alumnos, este día les anunciaré lo que tendrán que hacer para la segunda prueba, se preguntarán por qué no están sus alimentos en la mesa y es precisamente para que pongan atención y no se concentren en comer. Esta prueba será diferente en cuanto a la puntuación, ésta dependerá de los profesores jurados y de su empeño y esfuerzo, sus puntajes podrán ser mayores o menores de 50 puntos y lo hemos hecho así para aquellas parejas que no lograron obtener ningún punto en la prueba pasada. Como verán en el colegio hay una comunidad considerable de estudiantes de familias muggles así como de alumnos de familias mestizas y para conocer mejor sus costumbres la segunda prueba consistirá en ir al Londres muggle y pasar 3 días allí para que puedan hacer su proyecto de diversión. Lo que tienen que hacer es visitar un lugar en donde los muggles se diviertan, ustedes tienen que divertirse y fraternizar con ellos y traer su prueba. Por lo que a cada pareja participante se les entregará un agradable y brillante artefacto muggle que con el permiso del Ministerio de Magia pueden usar, al parecer este objeto puede guardar las memorias de una persona, es realmente brillante. – casi finaliza.

Mientras todos los alumnos susurraban cosas curiosas la mesa de Slytherin no cabía en su indignación y es que ir al mundo muggle iba en contra de todos sus preceptos. Albus se limitaba a sonreír porque la idea fue suya y se le ocurrió pensando en la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

–Muy bien, si no entienden la segunda prueba de todos modos se les enviará una lechuza con todas las instrucciones o le podrán preguntar a su jefe de casa por ahora ¡Disfruten su desayuno!

En todas las mesas aparecieron suculentos y apetecibles platos para que comieran y eso distrajo al alumnado de lo que acababa de decir el director mientras que Hermione encontraba en esta prueba muchas formas de vengarse de la serpiente que tenía como pareja. Sí, se iba a lamentar por haberla molestado todos estos años y por dejarla sola aquella tarde de borrachera.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Espero que las haya compensando por haberme tardado en actualizar. Hablemos del capítulo: Como pueden ver ya hicieron la poción ilegal y a nuestra pareja les salió de maravilla que hasta van en primer lugar y lástima por Harry pero el muchacho no es perfecto así que decidí que fracasaría en esta prueba y eso no es maldad por si se les ocurría pensar eso.<p>

Quería agradecer a Hanayumeakarui y a 89cheshire por agregar esta historia a favoritos, pero por favor déjenme un review no quería llegar a mendigar reviews pero tendré que hacerlo *Nympha se arrodilla y empieza a suplicar* Dejen reviews porfa para saber lo que opinan de la historia y leer sus sugerencias e ideas que créanme las voy a tomar en cuenta. Me he esforzado mucho en este capítulo y en la historia en general pero vale la pena porque sé que allí está alguien leyéndola y aunque sean tres o cuatro la seguiré por ustedes pero me gustaría que las que la leen en la oscuridad dejen sus reviews y bueno eso es todo. La próxima actualización espérenla dentro de dos o tres días a lo mucho.

Gracias por leer.

Nympha


End file.
